Try to Remember
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: It's two weeks until Yusei and Akiza's are to be married, and Yusei ends up with amnesia, remember nothing from when Jack left Satellite on! But Akiza's going to do everything possible to try and get her Yusei back. Will he be able to regain his memories back before the wedding? And will he be able to remember the love they share before they it comes time to say 'I do?
1. Chapter 1

**AnimeKiwi369:** I'm taking a brief break from _"Second War"_ to publish this short story. It's only about four chapters. So it's should be published relatively quickly. Well, compared to other stories. I'm not completely done with the story, but I'm on the last chapter. And it should get done hopefully within the next week. So without further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters. I just own my briefly-appearing OCs and the storyline.

* * *

Try to Remember

Chapter 1

"_You're WHAT?!"_ Both Hideo and Setsuko exclaimed as they sat across from their daughter.

"I'm pregnant," Akiza replied calmly, her hands folded in her lap.

Unlike her parents, the burgundy-haired woman was calm about the situation. She was thirty-one after all. It wasn't like she was nineteen or younger and pregnant. And it wasn't like it was some stranger's baby or a former boyfriend's child. She was engaged, and they had only had sex once before marriage, which was a little over a month ago. The two had been engaged for almost a year and a half, but had been living together for the last four months.

Besides, it was only a matter of time before _that_ happened between them. She and the man she loved had been apart for far too long before she returned three and a half years ago. He had stayed in New Domino City while she went off to study medicine in Germany. And after graduating and working in a hospital for almost three years, she applied for a transfer to New Domino General, which was approved after six months after she put in for it. The first thing she had done after finishing moving into her apartment was go to the apartment of man she never stopped loving.

And _Yusei_ was more than glad to see her again.

From there, the love between them just blossomed beautifully. They spent most of their free time with one another. Most of their dates were spent at one another's apartment with dinner and a movie, but they occasionally went out for special occasions. They also had spent a few dates at her parents' home, so the dark-haired former Signer could get to know them a little more, though he'd been getting to know them since she had left. He wanted to get closer to them, so he could stay in touch with her while she was studying medicine.

Akiza had gotten butterflies in her stomach when Yusei told her he had gotten to know her parents so that he could stay close to her. They had gotten even closer after he told her that. The two former Signers had dated for almost two years before the now-scientist popped the question. The burgundy-haired woman had accepted his proposal without hesitation, knowing she had wanted to be with him since the day she realized how much she loved him. He felt the same when he realized his love for her, especially after they had to part ways for almost ten years.

Both the former Signers had started discussing plans almost immediately, after announcing their engagement to Hideo, Setsuko, and Martha. They had discussed the living arrangements for the last several months, deciding whether to live in an apartment or buy a home. They had ultimately decided to get a fair sized apartment for the time being and then save up for a house for a few years before buying. So four and a half months ago they'd finally found the perfect apartment for them to call '_home'_ for a while.

They started sleeping in the same bed together when they moved into the apartment. They had been immediately comfortable sleeping next to each other. Their bodies just seemed to fit next to each other perfectly. The brown-eyed woman liked how perfect it felt to have her arm resting across her fiancé's chest or how right it felt for his arms to be around her as they slept. Over the last few months, she'd felt even happier because she was waking up in the arms of the man she loved.

When they first got engaged, they had agreed to wait to share themselves completely for their wedding night, thinking that would be when they were ready for it. But the previous month, Yusei has surprised her by dressing up and making her a romantic, candlelit dinner. It had also been a difficult day at work for her, because she had almost lost one of her patients, and that was always hard for her. That surprise, though, had turned her whole day around; she had cried because she felt so loved by him. She couldn't help but not let him go when he started kissing her.

That night, they _knew_ they were ready to share themselves completely, even though they were still a month and a half away from being married. They knew the possible consequences, but were willing to take them. They felt ready though; they'd been together for three and a half years and kept in touch even when they'd apart for almost ten years. Both were ready.

And as a result of that night of pure passion and love, she was pregnant.

"Mom, dad," Akiza started, looking from the small diamond ring on her hand to her parents, "I know Yusei and I should have waited, but we felt ready. And we're going to be married in two weeks, so I don't really mind or see this as a big deal. It's just going to affect our plans for our honeymoon a little bit. I'm sure Yusei's going to be thrilled when I tell him."

"You're sure you're pregnant?" Setsuko asked, looking at her daughter's abdomen.

"Mom," she replied, "I'm a highly trained doctor. I recognize the change in my body. I'm late, I've had morning sickness, I've taken an at-home pregnancy test, and I went to my doctor this morning. She confirmed it. I'm pregnant. Please don't be angry at us, mom, dad. We were ready, and we knew the consequences. And please don't feel like Yusei and I have betrayed your trust. Especially Yusei."

Her father sighed, looking from his wife to his daughter. He smiled a little, "We don't think that the two you betrayed out trust. The two of you _are_ adults. And if the two of you were ready and willing to accept the consequences, then all I can say is I'm happy for the two of you."

"Have you told him yet?" Her mother inquired.

The burgundy-haired woman shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm going to tell him tonight. I'm going to give him my pregnancy test as an early wedding gift."

"He's going to be surprised," Hideo told her, "but I think you're right in that he'll be happy. Congratulations, Akiza."

"Thanks, dad," she responded. She looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement.

She smiled lightly at her parents as she touched her for now flat abdomen. She was personally excited to be a mother, even though she and her fiancé were yet to be married. After seeing all the new mothers in the hospitals she'd worked in over the years and helping them when she was needed, she wanted to be a mother. Nearly all of the women she'd seen become mothers were happy to have their babies. The redhead wanted to feel that joy.

She snapped out of her thoughts, hearing the phone ring. The psychic grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on the table. She looked at the number. It was Yusei's work. She smiled again, thinking the dark-haired man was calling to check up on her. He usually did that if she was ill or just to talk to her. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Akiza asked.

"_Akiza,"_ a different male voice replied. The voice was strained with worry, _"it's Hachiro Kato, Yusei's assistant."_

"Oh, hello, Hachiro," she greeted, her voice concerned, "is everything all right? Is Yusei all right?"

"_Well, not exactly,"_ the man informed her. "_Yusei was involved in an accident." _

"What?!" She cried, "Is he okay?"

"_Yeah, he's fine, physically,"_ the assistant told her. _"There aren't any broken bones or anything, we think. He's not in pain. But he hit his head pretty hard, and it knocked him out." _

"Has he woken up yet?" She asked.

"_No,"_ the man on the other end replied. _"He's still unconscious. So we're not completely sure how he's doing. Those of us at work thought we should call since you're his fiancée and you're also a doctor. But the medic here is looking him over, though." _

"I'll be there right away," the burgundy-haired woman told him.

"_All right,"_ Hachiro responded before hanging up.

Akiza looked at her parents as she hung up the phone, "I have to go. Yusei's been involved in an accident, and he's unconscious. I need to be there for him."

Hideo nodded, "Of course."

The doctor smiled at her parents before she and her parents stood. She grabbed her keys as she showed her parents out, heading down to her car. She drove quickly to the lab where the cobalt-eyed man worked for the city. She noted the lack of emergency vehicles, guessing it was just a small accident that occurred. She parked quickly, heading to her soon-to-be-husband's office. Hachiro, Zigzix, another scientist, and a medic were in Yusei's office, where they had him lying on a couch. He was still unconscious.

"Yusei," she said softly as she went over to where he was laying, kneeling next to him. She looked at her fiancé's assistant, "What happened?"

"We were running a test on one of the new machines regulating Ener-D," he explained. "It began to overload and Yusei didn't want it to cause a meltdown. Granted, it wouldn't have been a catastrophe if it overloaded, but none of us wanted it overloading to a critical level since we had put so much time into this."

"But when he tried to shut it down," Zigzix continued for his colleague, "it would only allow a manual shut down. Not from the computer. So he went over to the control panel shut it down. He managed to get it shut down, but he got a little electrocuted in the process. He was thrown against the other wall due to the shock he received."

"He was unconscious when we got over to him," the other employee, a female scientist named Aoi Takayuki, concluded.

Akiza looked back at her unconscious fiancé and lightly ran her fingers through his thick hair, "Oh, Yusei."

"He doesn't appear to be in shock at all," the medic commented. "Nothing appears broken. And he's not exhibiting any signs of pain. He's just unconscious."

The dark-haired man stirred a little, his eyes twitching. His cobalt eyes slowly opened, and he slowly sat up, grabbing his head. He groaned slightly from the small pounding in the back of his head. The burgundy-haired woman went up on the couch next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to relax briefly before tensing up.

"Oh, my head," he moaned lightly.

"Yusei," the brown-eyed woman said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You had me worried for a second."

He looked over at her, touching his cheek. But his eyes weren't apologetic, like they normally would if he worried her. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, were questioning, like he wasn't sure what was going on, "Who are you?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Yusei, it's me, Akiza."

There was no recognition in his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"Yusei…" she trailed off, a thin layer of tears threatening her eyes.

"Professor Fudo," Hachiro addressed, "you don't remember anything?"

"'Professor'?" The dark-haired man repeated, "When did I become a professor? And where am I?"

"You're in New Domino at the research facility for the Ener-D Reactor," Zigzix told him.

"'New Domino'? When did I get into New Domino?" He asked, "Last I remember I was in Satellite."

"What _is_ the last thing you remember?" The burgundy-haired psychic inquired, lightly feeling the back of his head. A large bump was forming on the back of his skull.

The cobalt-eyed former Signer looked at her, "Can you maybe not do that?" He asked, feeling awkward as the woman rubbed his head. She slowly took her hand away, looking hurt, "The last thing I remember was…" He put his head in hand, "I'm not completely sure."

Zigzix looked at the psychic, "It's probably best we get him home."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Yusei asked, "My home is in Satellite and the Daedalus Bridge wasn't completed."

"You, Jack, and Crow completed that bridge almost fourteen years ago," Aoi commented.

"But Jack left Satellite six months ago," the former Signer told them.

"At least we have a time frame of what he remembers," his male assistant said.

_Jack left two years before Yusei came to the city,_ Akiza thought. _It's been about fourteen years since then, so Yusei doesn't remember the last sixteen years of his life!_

"That was sixteen years ago, though, Yusei," the redhead told him.

"'Sixteen years'?" He repeated again, "Why don't I remember anything?"

"You hit your head," the psychic explained. She smiled sadly at him, "Why don't I get you home to help you sort things out?"

"You'd be willing to do that?" He inquired.

"Of course I would, Yusei," Akiza told him. "Maybe something familiar can help you get your memory back."

"Thank you," he told her sincerely as he stood.

It broke her heart seeing how much he didn't remember her. She stood up, "It's not a problem, Yusei."

She noticed his keys on his desk and grabbed them when he wasn't looking. The two were silent as they left his office and headed towards the parking lot. He looked around as he followed her, feeling unfamiliar with the familiar surroundings. He started to go for the driver's door, but then realized it wasn't a good idea and went to the passenger side of the car. The dark-haired man watched her as she got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"You said your name was Akiza?" He checked.

"Yes," she responded, "though technically I'm Dr. Akiza Izinski."

"So, Akiza," he started, "how exactly did I meet you? And what exactly is our relationship?"

She sighed, tears threatening her eyes again, "We met fourteen years ago at a duel tournament, The Fortune Cup. And we weren't really friends when we met. But you really helped me turn myself around, and you were my first true friend. We were teammates for almost two years before I went off to medical school in Germany."

"All right," he said slowly, "so we're just good friends?"

She shook her head slightly as she stopped at a red light. She showed him the ring on her left hand. His eyes widened, "Yusei, I'm your fiancée. We're engaged."

"'Engaged'?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"For almost eighteen months," she sighed. "We're supposed to be married in two weeks."

"'In two weeks'?" He reiterated.

"Yes," She repeated. "Everyone is supposed to be coming back into the city next week."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

She sighed again, "I'll show the guest list when we get back to the apartment. Maybe that'll help."

"Maybe…"

Yusei looked around as the city passed him by. He was in utter confusion. He had lost his memory and didn't remember anything from the last sixteen years? He was thirty-two? He was engaged to be married to the woman driving him back to his apartment? How did he lose his memory? What happened the last sixteen years? Did he and Jack ever settle the score? And how did he end up in New Domino City? Had he used the pipeline, like his friend had?

He looked over at the woman driving. From what he remembered, he hadn't been into dating or even noticed women last he checked. And now he was set to be married in a couple of weeks. She _was_ very beautiful, though. Long burgundy hair that was tied up in a bun with two long bangs framing her face, warm catlike brown eyes, and slender, yet well-endowed, figure, all of those made her incredibly beautiful. There was a slight glow about her, but he couldn't exactly place it.

Although he didn't remember the last sixteen years, he didn't feel like a teenager. He felt like his age, even though he didn't remember it. He closed her eyes, trying to think of something…anything… Calculus. He was recalling he knew calculus like the back of his hand. And physics seemed familiar as well. He already knew how to build a duel runner. Quantum physics…sounded familiar, but he couldn't really make out what it was about it that he remembered.

He felt the car come to a stop and opened his eyes, seeing a parking garage, "Is this it?"

His fiancée nodded, silently getting out of the car. He noticed how her blouse accentuated her figure. He shook his head as his eyes stared at her figure. There was obviously more to her than just her body; she _was_ doctor. And he wasn't one just for a pretty face. It was clear that this Akiza really cared about him by the way she had acted when he'd regained consciousness.

She'd kissed his cheek…..

Yusei quietly got out of vehicle and followed the burgundy-haired woman up to the apartment on the seventh floor. She opened the door and led him inside. The apartment was fairly large, enough for a family of three or four to live comfortably. He looked around, feeling familiarities. He saw a few picture frames in the living room of the apartment. He walked over to them. Most were of him, his fiancée, or of them together. But there were a few that were more than just them.

There was one of a team he and the brown-eyed woman were a part of. It was next to a trophy. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, that were maybe twelve or thirteen with teal-colored hair. Twins. He also noticed Jack and Crow in the photograph. He picked it up, studying it. His blonde friend looked like he was about nineteen or twenty, while he looked about nineteen, and his ginger-haired friend was about eighteen or nineteen. There was also another man in the photo next to the ginger, who had blue hair and was a little less than his blonde friend's height; he looked about the violet-eyed man's age.

His childhood friends, the young boy, and his now fiancée had what almost looked like Champaign bottles in their hands, the contents going everywhere. He looked at himself, holding the trophy that was sitting next to the photograph. All of them looked so happy.

He noticed that the ginger-haired duelist had more markers on his face than the last time he remembered. There was a small dot next to the "M" on his forehead, and he had a marker at the corner of each eye and one below on each cheek. He looked at himself, his eyes widening as his gaze fell on his own left cheek. A jagged yellow marker ran down his left cheek below the corner of his eye with a small sideways triangle next to it. He touched his cheek where the marker would be.

"That was taken after Team 5D's won the WRGP," Akiza told him, coming up behind him.

"The what?"

"The World Racing Grand Prix. It was a turbo duel tournament of teams of three," she explained. "But our team was seven. You, Jack, and Crow were our main duelists," she pointed to the twins and the blue-haired man, "Leo, Luna, and Bruno were the pit crew, and I was the benchwarmer."

"You're a turbo duelist?" He guessed.

She nodded, "Well, was. But you inspired me to become a turbo duelist, Yusei. And you helped me to become one, too. You even took me to a skating rink to help me learn to ride backwards."

He looked at himself in the photo again and at the other photos, studying his marker, "So I've really been to The Facility?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but that was before Satellite and New Domino were connected. You were arrested for entering the city without a permit. It's no longer an issue though. You weren't even there for very long."

"But I was still there," he replied, clenching his fists as he set the photograph down.

The burgundy-haired came right up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and putting her chin over his left shoulder, "Just because you were there doesn't mean I love you any less."

He stayed still, the feeling of her arms wrapped around him feeling familiar. But it just didn't feel right since he didn't remember their love. He lightly shrugged her off and turned to her with apologetic eyes, "Akiza, I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with you really holding me like that. I know we're supposed to be married, but without remembering anything, it just doesn't feel right."

The psychic looked hurt and covered her mouth, tears finally falling. She turned away and sat down on the couch. She mentally cursed her emotions, knowing they were more sensitive due to her pregnancy. She took a couple deep breaths, "I understand. It's just that I can't help it. You always hold me when I'm having issues, and I do the same for you."

Yusei sighed and went over to the chair next to the couch. He put his head in his hands again, "I don't like this. How am I supposed to marry you, Akiza? When I don't remember anything about us?"

She looked down, "I don't know. We have two weeks to get your memory back, though." She stood up and went to the kitchen counter that contained a folder. She grabbed the wedding guest list and then retrieved an icepack from the freezer. She handed both to her amnesiac fiancé, "Here. This is the list of our wedding guests."

He held the icepack to the back of his head and looked at the list. One name caught his attention right away, "Kalin Kessler? He's coming?!"

"Yeah," the woman replied, "he was the first person to respond to the invitation after my parents and Martha. He and Crow are both are supposed to organize your bachelor party."

"But we were told he was dead!"

"He's not," she stated calmly.

"Then what caused him to stop hating me?" Yusei asked, looking at her, "And how did he get out of The Facility?"

"I guess I'll have to explain," she sighed a little.

"Explain what?" He inquired.

"The Signer-Dark Signer war," She told him. He looked at her questioningly, "Essentially, it was how we met, you made up with Jack, and how we met the twins."

For the following hour and fifteen minutes, she told him about the Signer-Dark Signer war and the Marks they once had. She explained about Dark Signers, The Fortune Cup, and her psychic powers. She had also emphasized how much he helped her change size and overcome Sayer's control on her. She'd grabbed her sketchbook and drawn their former Marks. The only one that looked familiar to him was the Crimson Dragon's Wings. But that was because Jack had had that Mark since he was born, until The Crimson Dragon took all the Marks away.

She continued on and explained everything about the WRGP and what had happened in the Ark Cradle. His eyes widened as she mentioned how he almost died trying to protect the city. She showed him his cards, namely his dragons, to see if anything jogged his memory. Of course he remembered Stardust, but he was surprised he had it back after Jack had stolen it. He didn't remember how he got it back. And he didn't remember Majestic Star very well and definitely didn't remember Shooting Star Dragon or Shooting Quasar Dragon.

Akiza sighed again, resting a hand on her abdomen as made dinner. How was she supposed to marry her fiancé when he had amnesia? Let alone raise their child? She'd spent the entire afternoon trying to help him recall anything. All he really seemed to be remembering from the last sixteen years was technical stuff that was involved in his job.

She looked towards their bedroom. Yusei was taking a shower before dinner. The psychic wondered how he would react seeing her own bathroom items next to or near his. She hadn't mentioned their living and sleeping together yet, feeling it'd be awkward between them since he no longer remembered anything. The burgundy-haired woman didn't know what she was going to do when it came time for them to go to bed for the night. With the cobalt-eyed scientist having amnesia, it would be like sharing a bed with a total stranger.

She turned back to the stove and stirred the shrimp stir-fry. It was one of her fiancé's favorites. Maybe if he had something familiar like that, it would help. She was grasping at straws, she knew. But Akiza didn't know what else to do. She wasn't a neurosurgeon. She vaguely knew how the brain worked. The brown-eyed woman only knew that amnesia sometimes wore off or was permanent. If the latter was the case, she'd have to fall in love with the love of her life all over again and vice versa.

"Why did this happen to Yusei before our wedding?" She asked herself quietly. She looked down at her abdomen, lightly rubbing her flat stomach. She sighed again, "And I was looking forward to telling him about you."

"Who were you talking to?" The dark-haired man inquired, startling her as he came out from his shower.

She looked back at the stir-fry, "No one. I was just talking to myself."

He didn't buy it, but let it go, since he didn't remember her still, even though she'd been helping him try to remember all day. He dropped the subject, going to a new one, "Akiza, do we live together?"

She looked at him, knowing she'd have to tell him before the end of the night, "Yes. We started discussing living together when we got engaged, but we didn't start living together until four months ago."

"If we live together, then I'm assuming we sleep together as well?" He guessed.

"Yes," she responded. "I understand if you don't want to sleep together tonight with you having amnesia."

"No," he replied, surprising her. "I know it will be weird, but who knows? Maybe sleeping together will bring back some old feelings."

"All right," she said uneasily.

"I know earlier I said I didn't feel comfortable with you touching me so intimately," Yusei started, "but if we're supposed to be married in two weeks, we have to do everything to get my memory back. And maybe being close to you would help since we're engaged."

"Yusei…"

He went up behind her and lightly put his hands on her upper arms. He looked over at what she was cooking, "Shrimp stir-fry?"

"Yes. I know it's one of your favorites," Akiza replied. She looked over at the small liquor cabinet, "Do you think you'll want something to drink with or after dinner? You usually like a brandy after something like this."

He looked over at the cabinet, "No. I shouldn't if I don't remember."

"All right," she responded. "If you want any later, just tell me."

He nodded and let go of her as she turned off the stove. Dinner was awkward between them, like everything else. Personally, the psychic wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway. The rest of the evening was quiet and still and going much too slowly. She quietly changed in their bathroom as he got ready for bed in their bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, placing her hand on her abdomen again. She sighed again.

She wrapped her robe around her and went back into the bedroom, where the dark-haired man was sitting up in bed. She stood in front of him, taking off her robe slowly, revealing her short, red, satin-like nightgown. She had worn that nightgown plenty of times. His eyes scanned over her body, and his face flushed like when they were first dating. The psychic went over to him and climbed into his lap.

"Akiza, what are you…doing?" He asked, trying not to look at her body.

"Trying anything to get you back, Yusei," she whispered, beginning to run out of ideas. She put her hands on his face and placed her lips on his. There was no recognition on his end. She pulled away and looked at him; his eyes were wide with surprise. Tears moistened her eyes, but did not fall. She sighed and detached herself from him, moving over to her side of the bed. She lied on her side, her back facing him, "Good night, Yusei."

"Good night…Akiza," he replied slowly, touching his lips.

Though no memory came back specifically, he knew that that kiss—that sensation—was a familiar feeling for him.

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369:** There's the first chapter. Not my normal torture. But it's enough. I'll probably update this alongside _"Second War"_ or maybe even sooner. Everyone's getting back to school though, so most people won't have time to read or write. And with being in my school play, which starts at the end of the next month, it's going to be even more hectic for me. But I won't stop writing! I'll be trying to write in the free time I have. I really appreciate any reviews, favorites, and/or follows I receive. So please be kind and please review! **:**]


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeKiwi369:** Wow! This got more attention than I thought! I'm quite pleased! Well, I'm in my third full week of school, and I'm having issues getting back into the routine. I really got to go to bed earlier. But I figured I'd update this before I went to bed. It's the least I could do for you guys who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. Those things really make my day. **:**]

I'm going to give shout outs to those who reviewed. I may not do this with other stories though, since my other stories will be quite long.

So big thanks goes to: **Exleader75**, **Red Infinity Dragon**, **FiringShootingStar**, **SamSam92**, **Dreamer1821**, **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**, **RobotFish**, and the two anonymous/anonymies viewers **PDS** and **D-Dora**.

You guys are seriously awesome! **:**] Thank you so much for the feedback, and I'm glad to see it's all positive.

As much as I'd love to keep praising you, and as much as I know you guys want to keep being praised, we really should get on with the story.

So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters. I just own the storyline and any OCs that appear in the previous or upcoming chapters or are mentioned.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Try to Remember

Chapter 2

A week passed. And nothing had come back. No memory and no more vague sensations. Akiza wasn't sure how much more she could take without kissing him and feeling him kiss her back. After sleeping in the same bed the first night after he lost his memory, the psychic just felt too awkward waking up next to someone who was essentially a stranger. She'd slept on the couch for the last five days, insisting that the now-amnesiac should sleep on a familiar surface. Especially because of his head; she'd looked over him the day after his accident and found that he didn't have a concussion, but there was still a large bump on his head.

The burgundy-haired woman hated the last few days, being unable to be close to the person she loved the most. She didn't have any more ideas to try to get his memory back. She'd taken him to the hospital to get his head examined, but nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. She hated feeling useless. And she hated having to hide her pregnancy from him. He had a right to find out, but with how his memory was, it wouldn't be the same.

Akiza had cried herself to sleep the last few nights. She didn't know how many more days she could take this.

The doctor was going over last minute wedding plans that she was thinking she'd have to postpone if Yusei didn't get his memory back soon. She wasn't in the mood to eat and her amnesiac of a husband-to-be was riding on his duel runner to see if anything came back with that. They'd gotten on the red duel runner from the research lab that day on the brown-eyed woman's way into work. She'd dropped him off, and he'd been riding around on the runner since then.

She looked from the front door to the clock. It was almost half past seven. The dark-haired man said he was going to try and come back to the apartment before eight. The psychic didn't mind though; she wasn't sure how much she wanted to spend time with her fiancé anyway with his condition. She sighed, pushing back from the table in the small dining room, not in the mood to deal with the plans she'd probably have to put off.

The psychic went over the photos and picked up one of the ones of her and Yusei. It was taken during her last birthday over at her parents' house. She and the dark-haired man were on the couch in the living room with her birthday cake and lit candles in front of them. His arm was around her and they both had wine glasses in their hands. They had taken a taxi to and from their apartments since they hadn't been living together yet and didn't want to take a chance of being too intoxicated to drive. That had only been a month or so before they moved in together.

She _loved_ that photo.

Akiza snapped out of her reminiscence as she heard the apartment door open. She looked back at the dark-haired man. He still had that same look in his eyes that said he didn't remember.

"Akiza, I'm sorry," he apologized as he came over to her, taking off his helmet, "but I still don't remember anything."

She sighed, "It's not your fault, Yusei."

He also sighed and looked at the photograph, "We look happy."

"We were happy," she replied, putting the photo down and going to sit on the couch. He came over and sat next to her on the couch. The psychic sighed, "Yusei, I don't think I can take this much more."

The dark-haired man grabbed her hand, catching her attention, "Akiza."

"What is it?" She sighed.

He reached out and turned her face towards him in a very familiar manner, but he was probably just doing that because it was in his nature. He looked her deep in the eyes, "Akiza, over the last few days, you've spent time with me just to try and get my memory back. I'm not sure if my memory will come back at this point, though. But I still want to marry you."

"What?" She inquired, astonished at the proposition.

"I know it sounds crazy since I don't remember anything," he replied, taking both of her hands. "But if I learned to love you once then I can again. And I don't want to hurt you by having to postpone or cancel the wedding. I know it will be strange at first, but, Akiza, I want to make you happy like I used to, even if I can't remember. Please, Akiza, just let me try to make you happy."

The redhead shook. Even as an amnesiac, he was still sweet to her. She couldn't take it though. He was sweet, but he wasn't _her_ Yusei. She wanted to marry the man she fell in love with when she was still a Signer. The psychic wanted the man who saved her from herself. She didn't want to bond herself to this amnesiac of a duelist. And she didn't want to have his child if he didn't even remember their night of passion or if he had to relearn the love they had a week ago.

Akiza didn't want to marry him like this.

"No," she whispered, looking down, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He looked at her, surprised, "I thought you still wanted to get married."

"I do want to get married," she replied, looking at him tearfully, "but I don't want to marry you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Yusei, I don't want to marry you like this," she told him, wiping her tears before another stream of them came. "Yusei, I don't want to marry someone I hardly know! I don't want you. I want _my_ Yusei. The Yusei who helped me break away from the Arcadia Movement and who taught me to turbo duel and who worried me to tears after I thought he died and who I almost confessed my love to before I went off to Germany. I want the Yusei who lifted and spun me around after he found out I was back and the one who can always make me smile and greets me with a kiss and who I love waking up next to and who…who…" She trembled and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest, "I just want _my_ Yusei back!"

The cobalt-eyed man sat still as the burgundy-haired woman cried into him. This felt so familiar, but still no memory came back. It wasn't fair. Because of his actions and result of amnesia, she was suffering. Even though he still didn't remember how much he loved the psychic, he didn't like seeing her in this much pain. It wasn't fair to her. He wanted to learn to love her again, but both of them knew it wouldn't be the same as before. The dark-haired scientist really just wanted to make her happy, but he knew he couldn't with his being unable to remember the last sixteen years.

And especially not remember the last three years or the last four months.

Yusei looked sadly at her and wrapped his arms around the upset doctor, though he knew the gesture wouldn't mean as much. Even though he hated being unable to remember the last sixteen years, he hated being unable to help the psychic even more. The burgundy-haired woman didn't care that her fiancé didn't remember; she just needed to cry. But it wasn't making her feel any better because this wasn't the same as the other times she'd cried into the dark-haired man. She just wanted to forget the last week had ever happened.

She just wanted her fiancé back.

Akiza cried into him for almost half an hour straight, and he didn't move. He tried to comfort as best he could, like he normally did. This wasn't out of habit, though; this was just who he was. He just held her tight as she cried into his chest. He wished he could remember the other times he did, but when he tried there was nothing. So he just stayed still with his arms around her until she finally stopped crying. She pulled away from him and stood up, moving towards the bedroom.

"I'm not all that hungry, Yusei," she said quietly. "I think I'm just going to take a bath and go to bed if you don't mind."

He shook his head, "No, I don't."

"There's plenty to eat," she commented absently, almost to the bedroom.

"All right," he responded. He thought of something he could do for her, even if it was a small thing, "Akiza?"

She looked back, her eyes red and showing her pain, "Yes?"

"You take the bed," he told her. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

She smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Yusei watched as her as she shut the door to the bedroom and sighed. He hated this. Why did he have to lose his memory? Two weeks before he was supposed to become the burgundy-haired woman's husband? He couldn't do anything about it, either. He and his fiancée seemed to try everything to get his memory back over the last week. He didn't see any chance of his memory returning soon.

He looked over at where the redhead's laptop was open on the dining room table. To the left of it was another laptop that was his. The brown-eyed woman has shown him his laptop once earlier that week. Plus, it seemed familiar anyway. It also seemed logical it would be his. Few people had multiple laptops. The cobalt-eyed amnesiac got up and went over to it. He opened the computer and turned it on. He blinked a couple of times when the login screen came up, trying to remember the password. He tried "Stardust", but it came up incorrect. He thought a moment, trying to remember Akiza's dragon card.

The dark-haired man typed in "Black Rose". The computer logged in, loading his info up for him.

He maneuvered from file to file, looking for any info that could help with his amnesia. Most of the things he found were related to his work, few were concerning the wedding, and he had an entire folder full of photos of him and Akiza. Another full folder contained e-mails between him and the psychic, along with e-mails to others. Jack, Crow, and Kalin he remembered, but not so much Leo and Luna or a woman named Sherry LeBlanc. He looked through the files on the computer for almost an hour before he gave up on that helping him recover his memory.

The former Signer let out another sigh and stood up. He looked towards the bedroom. The light was off; he fiancée was asleep by now. He went into the bedroom and quietly went over to the bed. Akiza was sleeping peacefully on her side, though it was obvious she'd cried for a little bit, as tears were stained on her cheeks. She looked comfortable though. Yusei wished that he recalled how it felt to sleep next to her. He knelt down and reached out, touching her cheek lightly. She didn't stir; he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The cobalt-eyed man slowly exited the bedroom and made his way to the front door after grabbing his helmet. Even though he'd just gotten back to the apartment a couple of hours ago, he needed to clear his head again. Riding his duel runner could help him. Maybe he'd go to Martha and get her advice. He grabbed one of the sets of keys he'd come to know as his own and headed down to the garage.

He mounted his runner, which he was still trying to get used to calling his own, and took off from the apartment. He wandered through the streets, not driving to any one destination. He worked his way through the city before heading towards the Daedalus Bridge and Satellite. The dark-haired man drove silently towards his foster mother's orphanage. It was strange seeing Satellite fixed up as he made his way towards the place he grew up.

The Satellite he remembered had been so rundown and not a good place to live in. This Satellite was so much better. The buildings had been rebuilt or remodeled and there were new buildings. It looked like an entirely different place. If only he remembered his hand in rebuilding, since it was all because he, Jack, and Crow finishing the Daedalus Bridge. He sighed again, unable to recall the memories as he pulled into the place he grew up in.

He quietly got off his runner and made his way to the orphanage door. While it was late and the orphans would be asleep, Martha would probably still be up doing menial tasks like dishes or laundry. He saw a light in the dining room, indicating that his foster mother was probably cleaning. He lightly knocked on the old orphanage door and waited until his foster mother came and opened it.

She looked surprised to see him. It was obvious that time had passed by the way his adopted mother had aged. Her hair was graying a little more than it had been when he last remembered. There were a few more worry lines and wrinkles on her face as well. Her eyes were tired as well.

"Yusei, I wasn't expecting you," she told him.

"I know," he replied. "But I needed to talk to someone."

"What about Akiza? Is she too exhausted from work to talk to?" Martha inquired.

"It's about her."

"You're not getting cold feet are?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head. "It's just that she doesn't think she can marry me."

"Come in," she told him, guiding him into the dining room. "Did the two of you have a fight?"

"No," he repeated. "But apparently last week, I was in an accident. And I lost my memory. I don't remember anything from the last sixteen years. I needed to talk to someone I remembered. Both Jack and Crow are apparently on the pro circuit. And I know I can always come to you, Martha."

"How has Akiza been taking this?" She wondered.

Yusei sighed, "Not well. Nothing has come back. But I told her I could learn to love her again and that I'll still marry her, but she said she couldn't marry me because of the amnesia. Martha, I've tried everything to try and regain my memories. I don't know what to do."

His foster mother also sighed, "There's not much I can tell you, Yusei. But you have to be patient with Akiza. She's trying to adjust to you in this state and it's going to take more than a week. I know you're supposed to get married in a week. But if you haven't recovered your memories, it would probably be best if the two of you postponed the wedding until you recover or until you learn to love Akiza again, and she learns to love this new version of you. I can't really tell you much else, Yusei. I only know this has to be hard on you and Akiza."

The former Signer nodded numbly and sadly, "I understand."

Martha placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "It's late, Yusei. You should go back to the apartment and try to get some sleep."

He nodded again as he stood, "All right." He stayed silent as she walked him out of the orphanage. He looked back at his foster parent, "Is there anything you think I can do for Akiza?"

She smiled at her, "Why don't you just do something sweet for her tomorrow? Make her breakfast in bed maybe. Or maybe buy some flowers for her. She loves red roses."

"Maybe I'll do that," he said. "Thanks, Martha."

"Anytime, Yusei," she told him. "I hope you can regain your memories soon."

"Thanks, Martha," he repeated. "I do, too."

The dark-haired man remounted his duel and took off again. He headed back towards the apartment unable to stop thinking about the psychic. She shouldn't have to deal with him the way she had been. The cobalt-eyed man thought she deserved better; he thought he would take up Martha's suggestion. He wondered if any flower shop was open this late and buy her red roses, like his foster mother suggestion. And he'd make her breakfast in bed. If only he remembered what she liked.

He thought back to the different photographs that he'd looked at over the week. His thoughts kept going to the one of him and her that the redhead had explained it had been at her parents' New Years Eve party. He had been standing under the chandelier with the psychic standing behind him, her chin over his left shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest. He could almost feel her arms wrapped around him again. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling of her arms around him and his around her.

His runner's wheel hitched over an uneven patch of ground, causing him to snap his eyes open. His runner wobbled, his front wheel starting to lock up. He couldn't regain control of his runner. The front wheel hitched on another piece of uneven highway, bucking him off. He went flying through the air several feet before he landed on the ground, hitting his shoulders as he rolled a few feet.

Yusei hit his head on the asphalt. He moaned at the pain in his skull. He lifted his head a little, his vision blurring. His head hit the pavement again as he fell completely unconscious.

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369:** Okay, that ending was probably rushed, but with all due respect, this part _was_ difficult to write. I also have a confession. I have been getting a little side-tracked this last week when it comes to writing. I have been detained and re-fascinated by D. Gray-Man. My fangirlism for Lavi has been revived! And I'm very inspired to get my fanfiction with him going.

But that's off topic a bit. I have not lost my passion and spark for 5D's though, so do not fear! I may have some issues updating, since I am a Junior this year and, well, things are going to get hectic. Especially with, as I've mentioned before, my school play coming up at the end of September. And I still have to work on keeping a straight face during the last scene, which, for me, is extremely difficult. So wish me luck in that.

I'm not going to set a number of reviews, like I have in the past, though I may for _"Second War"_. I don't know yet though. I'll try to have that updated before Friday. Or at the latest, Friday morning. I'll try to update this within a week or so or when I have the time.

I really don't have much else to discuss, so please be kind and please review! **:**]

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next! It should be an interesting and sweet chapter. See you all next update! **:**]


	3. Chapter 3

**AnimeKiwi369:** Hello once again! And welcome to the third chapter of "Try to Remember". School it pretty much back in full swing now. In addition to that, I am reading a certain 1,463 page novel!

Thanks to **Swiftflame**, **The Queen of Water**, **Exleader75**, **ObsessiveCompulsiveValyrie**, **FiringShootingStar**, **Pepsi Chick 6**, **dreamer1821**, **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, **DGMSilverAirHead03**. And thank you to our anonymous reviewers **PDS** and **Guest** (**x3**-They reviewed three times or three people signed as "Guest"; I'm unsure).

I hope this chapter is up to my normal standard. This chapter is sweeter than the other two. Very fluffly, let's say.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline and any minor OCs or mentioned OCs.

* * *

Try to Remember

Chapter 3

Yusei's head rattled, unable to keep him conscious. His head swam with memories as the last sixteen years came flooding back.

_**-Flashback-**_

Yusei held his mail in his hand as he made his way back into his apartment. He was still in the Poppa Time apartment that he, Jack, Crow, and Bruno had once shared. It had been a couple of years since Team 5D's had gone their separate ways, and since the Crimson Dragon had taken their Marks away, seeing that they no longer needed to be burdened with having to save the world. He had been the only one to stay in New Domino City, working as a scientist for the new Ener-D Reactor and the Fortune Project.

He did still fixed things on the side for a little extra though. The extra was nice since he was beginning to save up for a car; he loved his runner, but he wasn't real keen on riding it in the rain. Plus for formal events, though he rarely went to them, it wasn't real practical to wear a suit and ride a runner.

He sifted through the mail as he entered the apartment. Newspaper, bill, bill, paycheck, bill, magazine, letter from Akiza, thank you card, new set of checks, dentist appointment remind—_letter from Akiza?_ He flipped back to the letter. Sure enough it was a letter from the psychic. After completing her last year at Duel Academy, she had decided to study medicine in Germany. The dark-haired man tried to keep in touch with all of his friends, but it had been a bit difficult. It was especially hard with the burgundy-haired woman with how busy she was. Being a medical student _was_ a busy life.

He was surprised to say the least that he had received a letter from her. She was so busy, and with so much technology, handwritten or even typed letters were mostly a thing of the past. They were pretty scarce, so he felt honored to have received one. Especially from one of his closest friends. Though, in truth, he had come to care about her as more than a friend. He knew she reciprocated feelings for him and vice versa. It hadn't been explicitly stated between them when she came to give him a proper goodbye, but rather a silent statement they had said in their eyes and seen it in each others' eyes. He _knew_ she was going to come back someday, and Yusei couldn't wait for her to return.

Then they could be together finally.

He set the rest of the mail on the dining table he'd recently purchased and went over to the couch, opening the crisp white envelope. He looked at the front. It was the psychic's handwriting all right. He'd come to know it pretty decently from the dozens of nights he'd spent helping her with calculus and physics homework. He looked over the writing in the center of the paper. _To Yusei Fudo_. He looked at the corner of it: _Akiza Izinski_. The cobalt-eyed scientist smiled seeing the name.

He lightly pulled the letter from the envelope, finding it to be five pages long, single-sided. The psychic's handwriting was so flowery and calligraphic. It was much better than his, although his wasn't _that_ bad. The dark-haired man looked over the length of the letter before going back to the first page, beginning to read it. He could almost hear her voice as he read it.

'_Dear Yusei, _

_You probably didn't expect to hear from since I'm overseas and it's been a few years since we've seen each other. But I thought I'd write to you and see how you're doing back in New Domino. I have to admit, I really miss the team and seeing you and the others every day. I've been able to talk to the twins a few times and they're doing well, though they miss everyone as well. _

_I've even seen Sherry a couple times when my class took a fieldtrip to France to learn a technique the French came up with recently and we had some downtime. She also came and saw me when she was on her way to Switzerland as a detour. I wish I knew more about how you, Jack, and Crow are doing though._

_I was able to catch Crow's duel a couple of months ago and it seems like he's doing well on the pro circuit. Jack also seems like he's well off. Then again he was used to it before you beat him in the Fortune Cup. That seems so long ago now. Has it really been almost four years since then, Yusei? Has it really been that long since we met? It's almost hard to believe it's been that long since I was the Black Rose. _

_And that long since you saved me. I really do miss you, Yusei.'_

His face flushed a little reading that. The letter went on to ask how he was doing and his project and what was going on in New Domino. She also mentioned how she was faring in a foreign country and that she was able to pick up the German language and culture easier than she thought thanks to her roommate. Coincidently her roommate had also lived in New Domino most of her life, but lived in Germany since she was twelve. Apparently, the psychic thought her roommate would get along with Crow because of her personality.

The letter continued outlining how she was doing in her classes and that it was a bit harder than she expected, but was pulling through well. The psychic thanked him as well for his hours of helping her with physics and calc, since it was coming in handy with some major things. She even wrote how she was waitressing part of the time and working in a flower shop part of the time to earn money. She mentioned that she was saving up to be able to visit New Domino, so her parents didn't have to fly to Germany when they wanted to see their daughter. She also told him that she and her roommate and a couple of their other friends were considering renting either an apartment or townhouse after they ended their current term.

Overall, the letter was a friendly 'How're you doing?' and 'How's life?' kind of letter. He looked over the last few lines of the letter.

'_Anyway, I just thought I'd write to you to see how you're doing and to let you know I haven't forgotten about you. And even though I know you're also extremely busy, I hope you can find the time to write back to me or e-mail me if it's more convenient. I hope I can visit you soon, Yusei._

_Your friend, with love,_

_Akiza'_

Yusei put the letter down as he finished reading and smiled.

"I miss you, too, Akiza," he said looking over that line again. "I miss you, too."

_**-End Flashback-**_

The blaring sirens from the New Domino Police Department cars and ambulance didn't stir him from his unconsciousness. The memories just kept coming back to him; like they were glad they were finally being remembered.

_**-Flashback-**_

The cobalt-eyed man wiped the sweat from his brow as he kept his eyes on his work. It was his day off from the lab, but one of his neighbors duel runner engines had blown and needed repair. His neighbor knew he was an excellent mechanic and asked if he could help him out, especially since he had no time due to a vacation he was taking. And, being the generous person he was, the former Signer agreed, wanting to help him out. He didn't have much going on anyway during his weekend. Plus, he wanted a little extra money for that month since he was saving up for a vacation of his own.

It had been about seven years since Akiza had written her letter. He'd written her back and they had corresponded that way for a couple of months. But then it came around to the redhead's finals and she needed to study. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to visit because she was so busy. Or at least she hadn't been able to visit _him_. The couple times she'd been able to visit, he'd been out of town for work related issues. However, he'd been visiting with Hideo and Setsuko Izinski to get to know them better as he anxiously awaited for the psychic to return.

He heard footsteps come towards the open garage door; it was probably Lyndon or Zora coming to collect rent in person, like they often did, or coming to get his help with something that had broken down within the area. It was probably Mrs. Daisuke's air conditioner again. The dark-haired man was an expert mechanic, but that A/C needed replacing. He couldn't fix it forever. He didn't look up as the footsteps stopped directly behind him. The visitor stayed silent for a minute, just watching him as he worked on the runner.

"You still have a passion for fixing runners, huh?" A familiar psychic's voice commented, amused.

His head snapped up from his work, hitting his head on the arm of the duel runner. The scientist grabbed his head as he spun around to look up at Akiza.

She stood with her hands behind her back and an amused smile on her lips. She was a little taller from the last time he'd seen her and filled out just a hair more. Her hair was longer than last time and tied up in a petite bun, most of her bangs were trimmed and pulled back with a pink headband, minus the two long bangs she had framing her face. Just like he remembered her. She wore a peach colored three-quarter sleeve shirt with a pink stripe across her abdomen. She was also wearing a white skirt that ended a little lower than her mid-thigh and red high heel pumps. The redhead wore her cross necklace with the emerald.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

The psychic chuckled as the dark-haired man stood up, astonished, "Sorry. Did I startle you, Yusei?" She asked.

"Akiza?" He asked, "I…I wasn't expecting you."

"Only my parents were," she replied.

"Are you visiting?" He inquired.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I transferred to New Domino General as assistant head surgeon. I finished unpacking my apartment today, so I thought I'd come visit you."

Yusei smiled, "I'm glad you did."

"It's so good to see you, again, Yusei," she commented. "My life wasn't the same without seeing you for so long."

He didn't know what overcame him, but next thing he knew he had enveloped the burgundy-haired doctor in a tight hug and was spinning her around off the ground. The psychic laughed, hugging him tightly back as he set her down.

"I hope that's your way of saying 'I missed you'," she laughed, "because I missed you."

He pulled away to look at her, but still held her, smiling as well, "I did miss you, Akiza." He pulled away from the brown-eyed woman to put away his tools, "Let's go upstairs to catch up. Give me twenty minutes to get cleaned up and get us something to drink."

"I've been away for almost ten years," she replied with a short laugh. "I think I could handle another twenty minutes."

"Thanks," he told her. He took a step closer to her and lightly grabbed her wrist, "But first."

He tugged Akiza to him, planting his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was surprised to say the least, but she loved this. The dark-haired man loved this as well. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally, after ten years of waiting, the former Signers were sharing their first kiss.

Their long awaited first kiss.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Yusei!" Officer Trudge called, seeing the scientist unconscious on the ground. The man didn't stir. He looked over at the paramedics as they came out of the ambulance, "Hurry and get him to the hospital!" He ordered, "He could be seriously hurt! And someone try to get a hold of Akiza!"

The unconscious man didn't hear any of that as his memories kept playing.

_**-Flashback-**_

The two former Signers began dating soon after the psychic returned to New Domino. It had been almost five months since their first date. They spent most of their time with each other or at one another's apartments. They also visited Martha and Hideo and Setsuko as well; they occasionally had a public date, but the two former members of Team 5D's just enjoyed spending time with each other. They'd been apart for nearly a decade, never looking at anyone else in a romantic light, and they couldn't be happier together.

They weren't the least bit shy around each other since their first kiss, and they so glad to finally be together. They kissed often though they mostly gave each other light ones on the cheek or the occasional lips on the hand that Yusei liked to give to his girlfriend if. They also liked to hold hands and embrace and cuddle on the couch during movie dates. But they didn't kiss much in public unless it was on the cheek. They enjoyed being with each other no matter where it was though.

The scientist always waited for the perfect moment to capture Akiza's lips with his own, and she liked it when he surprised her in that way. He had always had a good feeling when the psychic was near him and vice versa. The only issue they had currently was that they hadn't told the other "I love you" yet, even though they knew they _did_ love one another. Both were waiting for the perfect moment to say it. They felt the anticipation to say it and wanted to tell the other soon. Both had a good feeling about that night, though.

They were just sitting around his apartment's small living room after having made dinner and were eating an assortment of small desserts, which were mainly chocolate covered fruit and bits of cut up cake they had bought from the grocery store. An open bottle of red wine was on the coffee table. Personally, Yusei preferred a glass or two of brandy after dinner. But he did enjoy the occasional red wine. And Akiza liked red wine with chocolate-covered strawberries and chocolate cake. The doctor was going to take a taxi home or sleep on the couch if it got to be too late. She'd seen what drunk driving did to people, so she wasn't going to take any chances.

She had adjusted well to her transfer to New Domino General and was making friends with the other staff members. She liked working at the hospital and helping others. The redhead liked being able to give back after having caused fatalities during her time as the Black Rose. That made her more endearing to the cobalt-eyed man.

She was lying on the couch with her head in her boyfriend's lap, though it was mostly his thigh, her legs dangling over the edge of the couch. The day had been a little difficult and this was exactly what she needed to relax. Akiza sighed contentedly as she looked up at the cobalt-eyed man as he sipped the wine in his glass.

Yusei smiled down at her as he speared a piece of cake with his fork. He carefully moved the fork above the psychic's lips. She raised her head a little and bit the cake off the fork. The redhead moaned at the taste, making the dark-haired man chuckle a little as he pulled the utensil from her mouth. She was so cute sometimes. She reached over with her fork and grabbed a piece of chocolate covered apple, raising it up to his lips. He bit the apple off of the fork, chuckling carefully as he chewed and swallowed.

"It's kind of funny," he commented. "Before I met you, I didn't think I'd ever do anything like this."

"You mean eating something off someone else's fork?" She guessed, amused.

"Almost," he replied. "I didn't think I'd ever be so close to someone that I'd be doing things like this."

The doctor set her wine glass down and sat up, looking at her boyfriend, "I never thought I'd be this close to someone either, Yusei." She moved closer to him, entwining their fingers as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Until I fell in love with you."

He smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder with his free hand. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Yusei lightly pulled away and then pressed a brief kiss to her forehead, "I feel the same way, Akiza." He disentangled their hands and gently ran a hand through her hair, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Akiza."

The redhead grabbed his hand and briefly closed her eyes contentedly before looking him in the eyes, "I have something I want to tell you, too, Yusei. Something I meant to tell you when I came to give you that proper goodbye."

He looked at her softly, "I think I know what you're going to say."

"I think I know what you're going to say, too," she whispered. "Yusei…"

"Akiza," he said softly, touching his forehead to hers, "I love you."

She closed her eyes, a few tears slipping from the corners of them. She pressed her lips against the dark-haired man's, "I love you, too, Yusei Fudo." She whispered against his lips, "I love you so much."

Yusei lightly smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Trudge watched as the scientist's eyes twitched, like he was dreaming. He wondered if Akiza's fiancé was injured; it didn't seem like he was in any pain, even though he'd been thrown off his duel runner. He hadn't seen the dark-haired man for a while, but had known about the amnesia from the burgundy-haired woman. The paramedics hastily put the cobalt-eyed man on the stretcher, taking him back to the ambulance. The former Signer, though still unconscious, felt his body being moved, but still was unable to wake from his flashbacks.

_**-Flashback-**_

The dark-haired former Signer was a little nervous as he sat around Hideo and Setsuko Izinski's living room with the burgundy-haired doctor. She clung to his arm as they waited for her parents to come out with something to drink and hors d'oeuvres. Yusei wasn't nervous to be around his girlfriend's parents so much as what he had planned to tell the woman he loved. He'd already talked to the senator and his wife and Martha about his decision, gotten their blessings, and chosen out a ring.

He'd thought about been thinking about this for months. He just had to wait for the perfect moment to ask her for her hand in marriage. He _knew_ that he was ready to marry Akiza. He wanted to share the rest of his life with her and protect her and give her everything he had. And if he knew his girlfriend like he thought he did, she would feel the same. Even if she wasn't ready to marry him yet, he knew she would be ready in time and that they would be married eventually.

He looked over at her as she laid her head on his shoulder, dozing ever so slightly. She'd had a long day at the hospital and personally just wanted a little powernap before dinner. So she used his shoulder as a pillow as they waited for her parents to return from the kitchen. Now that he thought about, it seemed like they'd been gone for a while. Were they trying to give them some privacy so he could propose then and there?

Well, it would be easier to ask her to marry him if they weren't in the room. And he had the ring in his pocket. He touched the black velvet box that resided in his jean pocket. Yusei entwined their fingers and lightly squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Akiza," he whispered, not wanting to disturb her if she was already asleep.

She stirred from her doze and looked up at him sleepily. She yawned, "Sorry, did I fall asleep? I'm just so tired."

"Akiza, I should be apologizing," he replied. "If you want to get a little rest before dinner, that's all right. I can wait to talk to you later."

She yawned again, rubbing her eyes, "No, it's fine, Yusei. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about us to be honest," he answered. He noticed her eyes widen in a nervous manner. He smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing her lips, "Don't worry. It's a good thing."

Akiza let out a breath of relief and looked at him with curiosity replacing anxiety, "What about us then?"

Yusei freed his arm and hand from her grip so he could take both her hands in his, "Akiza, you know I love, right?"

"Yes..." she replied a little unsure of where he was going with this. "And I love you."

"I know," he smiled, squeezing her hands. "And that's really what I want to talk you about." The redhead looked questioningly at him. He squeezed her hands again, pulling her a little closer to him on the couch, "I love you so much, Akiza. The truth is, I don't think I can live without you. I don't want to make a big speech about how much I care about you, but I do. I really do. And I want to spend my life with you. The rest of my life."

Her eyes widened as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket and slid to the floor on one knee, "Yusei? Are you…?"

"Yes," he replied, opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a rose diamond centered in the middle. "Akiza, will you marry me?"

The psychic felt tears in her eyes and nodded, a smile gracing her lips, "Yes. Oh, Yusei, _of course_ I'll marry you!"

Yusei smiled as he rose from his knee and sat back on the couch, sliding the engagement ring onto her finger. The dark-haired man pulled his now-fiancée closer to him on the couch again, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tightly as joyful tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. The psychic impulsively kissed his neck as she pushed him down on the couch. She detached herself slightly and looked at the scientist, who still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yusei, I love you so much," she told him.

He leaned up and captured her lips, "I love you, too, Akiza."

She laid her head on his chest, nuzzling him a little, "I've never been happier, Yusei. You've made me so happy."

He smiled and pressed her against his chest again, "And you've made me the happiest man in the world today, Akiza."

_**-End Flashback-**_

The paramedics moved the dark-haired man from the ambulance onto a gurney to get him to the CT scan to see what damage was done during his crash. They rushed him into the CAT scan, hurriedly getting him into the machine. Still he did not stir.

_**-Flashback-**_

The dark-haired former Signer looked at his fiancée as she folded up the last cardboard box. Both of them were in comfortable clothing as they finished unpacking their new apartment. They'd been engaged for a year and two months, but had decided they wanted to live together for a few months before the wedding. They thought it would be a good idea to get used to each other in the same household before the wedding; plus, they wanted to live with each other already. They'd been unpacking for the last several days and were finally finished. It was close to midnight though.

That night was going to be their first night in the apartment together, since they didn't want to sleep with boxes surrounding them. So they'd spent the last few nights in Hideo and Setsuko's extra rooms. They hadn't slept together yet, but now that they were finally unpacked and were going to start living with each other, they were also going to start sharing the same bed, sleeping in what they wore to bed. The two former Signers were going to wait to give themselves completely to one another for their wedding night though. It was only four and a half months away. The most they would do would be cuddling.

"That should do it, Yusei," Akiza told him, wiping her forehead. She yawned a little.

He chuckled, "Tired?"

"A little," she yawned again in an adorable manner. "But it is late."

"It is," he replied, going over to her and gently grabbing her by the waist. "What do you say about going to bed and getting some sleep? And why don't we sleep in tomorrow?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her hands on his upper arms, "I like that idea, Yusei."

She let him lead her to their bedroom, which was furnished with a large, neatly-made bed, a bedside table on either side of the bed, a linen closet, and a couple of dressers. There was a fair sized closet in the room and a door leading into the bathroom of the master bedroom. She pulled away from him as they entered the bedroom, going over to her dresser. He went over to his dresser, keeping his back to her as he started pulling his shirt off. He felt a little awkward disrobing in the same room as his fiancé, but he knew that both of them would get over that soon enough.

Yusei quietly pulled the light blue v-neck t-shirt over his head as he sat down. He took off the tennis shoes he was wearing in place of his boots, taking off his socks as well. He stood up again, placing the shoes in the closet before unbuckling his belt to remove his jeans. He folded the pants and placed them in his dresser. The dark-haired man turned back towards the bed, where his fiancée was already settled. She had let her hair down, letting her burgundy locks hang loose around her. She wore a light pink nightgown as she sat in their bed, patting the mattress next to her.

The scientist went over to the bed, sitting down beside her, feeling only a little awkward as he pulled the blankets around them. He moved closer to her, twisting his neck as he kissed her cheek, "'Night, Akiza."

She returned his gesture by kissing him on the cheek as well, "Good night, Yusei."

The two former Signers lied down, feeling strange as they lied next to each other. Akiza turned onto her side, her back to him, while he remained on his back as the two of them started to drift off. The night was easy for them as they slept peacefully. During the night, the dark-haired man unconsciously rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around his fiancée so that her back was pressed against his chest. The psychic could feel his arms around her and snuggled into him, turning into his chest as the two continued to sleep. Both slept soundly as they lay next to each other, like they'd been sharing the same bed for months instead of just a few hours.

The cobalt-eyed man slowly woke when morning came, feeling a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eyes, smiling as he saw the brown-eyed woman still asleep on his chest, near his shoulder. She was curled up against his side, her arm resting across his chest. One arm was still around her waist while the other was bent at an angle so that his forearm was resting across her arm up to her elbow. He closed his eyes again, embracing the sensation of how perfectly Akiza's body fit next to his.

Yusei was going to enjoy waking up like this.

_**-End Flashback-**_

The hospital staff quietly rolled the dark-haired man into a hospital room, only finding a minor concussion from the CAT scan. But he was still unconscious, so they'd keep him overnight to keep an eye on him. And until Akiza came to get him. She was bound to be worried when she found out. The paramedics gently moved the scientist onto the hospital bed as he continued to remember his relationship with the burgundy-haired woman.

_**-Flashback-**_

Everything was set. The candles, the wine, the dinner, the flowers. The Satellite-raised man and his fiancée were only about a month and a half away from becoming Mr. and Mrs. Fudo. Both of them were growing a bit anxious to become a married couple. Over the last three or so months, the two had gotten very used to living with each other and sleeping next to one another, often waking up cuddling in each other's arms. That night wasn't anything special, but he just felt like doing something sweet for the woman he loved.

Especially after hearing her tone of voice when she'd called about an hour ago. He just wanted to make her smile. So he was giving the redhead a nice romantic candlelit dinner; he'd even dressed up in a nice suit to make it even more special. A small vase with a bouquet of six roses was in the middle of the dining room table. Each rose represented the weeks until they were married. Only six more weeks. He had a bottle of red wine opened and two glasses filled with the red liquid; he also had two candles lit. Dinner was just about done, and his fiancée was going to be home any minute.

He heard the apartment door open as Akiza came in, looking worn out from a long day at work. She noticed the candles and the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She looked over at him, where he held the two wine glasses. He smiled at her as he went over to her.

"I thought I would do something nice for you, since you sounded a little down," Yusei said.

"Oh, Yusei," the redhead whispered, overcome with emotion. She dropped her things and threw her arms around him, causing him to almost spill the wine, "Yusei, this is so wonderful!"

He managed to set the wine glasses down and wrapped and arm around her waist. He tipped her chin with his free hand to kiss her deeply. She smiled brightly as they broke apart. He guided her over to the table, pulling her chair out, allowing her to sit down. The dark-haired man pushed her chair back in and went over to the glasses of wine, bringing them back to the table. Yusei readied the plates and went back over to the table, setting it down in front of his fiancée.

Akiza moaned as she caught the smell of the dinner, "This smells delicious, Yusei."

"I hope you like it," he replied, sitting across from her.

"I'm sure I will," she told him.

The two of them ate, discussing how their days had gone by. The cobalt-eyed former Signer found out what why she had been so down when she came in the door. She'd almost lost a patient. And he knew that was difficult for her as a doctor. But she was cheered up now, thanks to his sweet actions.

The psychic wrapped her arms around him from behind as he placed the pates in the sink after they finished dinner, "This was so sweet, Yusei. How can I ever thank you?" She asked.

"You don't have to do anything, Akiza," he reassured, turning to face her. "Just let me love you."

She smiled softly, leaning up on her toes to kiss him as her arms moved up his body to around his neck. He kissed back, his arms going around her waist. He kissed her again before they broke apart. She started to pull him towards their bedroom. She missed the door and ended up against the wall. Yusei pulled away from her, seeing the love in her eyes. She wanted more than to just be kissed or held. Even though they agreed to wait, he had to admit, he wanted it, too.

"Are you sure, Akiza?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I'm sure, Yusei."

With that, the two kissed again, knowing they loved each other with everything up to this point. They would never forget that night. Or regret not waiting until their wedding night.

_**-End Flashback-**_

The dark-haired man felt his heartbeat quicken and his breath turn heavy as the rest of that memory flooded back to him. The passion that he and the psychic felt that night had been absolutely pure. That night had been perfect. His pulse slowed as the rest of the memory came to an end and the rest kept coming.

_**-Flashback-**_

Yusei finished buttoning up his light blue dress shirt as he walked out of the bedroom, getting ready to go to work. He'd slept pretty decently, despite being up until midnight finishing a report. But waking up with Akiza in his arms didn't hurt his morning. After breakfast he'd taken a shower, while the psychic cleaned up. He hadn't seen her in the bedroom when he came out. He assumed she had dressed and gone off to work in a hurry or dressed and was still hanging around the apartment. He saw her on the couch, finding it to be the latter. She was looking over some wedding plans and still in her nightgown and robe.

"Aren't you going to work?" He asked, standing behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She tilted her head back and looked up at him, shaking her head, "No. I have a doctor's appointment in a little while. I figured I'd just take the whole day off."

"Still not feeling too well?" He inquired.

She nodded, "Yeah."

For the last few days or so, Akiza hadn't been feeling too well. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something two weeks before they stood at the altar. But she had only been feeling sick in the morning mostly and maybe a little in the rest of the day. And it was mainly just a severe stomachache that prevented her from eating much. Although she hadn't been able to keep down what she had for breakfast the other morning. Hopefully this would pass within a couple days.

"And depending on what the doctor tells me what's wrong, I'll be seeing my parents," she told him. "But I'll probably be seeing them either way. Especially if I'm right about what's wrong with me."

"What do you think is wrong?" He inquired.

She stood, chuckling a little as she went over to him. Akiza lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'll make sure to tell you when you get home. But you need to get going."

"All right," he replied a little uneasily. "But call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded, "I will." She kissed his cheek again, "Love you, Yusei."

He kissed her cheek, "Love you, too, Akiza."

The dark-haired scientist left that apartment, slightly distracted by what his fiancée told him. What did she suspect she had? Could this be a preliminary to a bout with the flu? She didn't seem all that concerned about being ill, though. He decided to shrug it off until she told him when he came home that night. Work would get his mind off of it; there was plenty to check over and maintain. And if not, he could always mess around with his office, computer, or a game of solitaire on one of his tech devices.

The morning passed quickly as he worked on menial task, approved projects, read over lab reports, and, on one of his breaks, looked over his wedding vows. A test on one of latest machines that was regulating Ener-D was scheduled for one o'clock-ish. He stood in front of a monitoring room with a computer on the desk with Zigzix and his two assistants and colleagues Hachiro Kato and Aoi Takayuki.

If anything went wrong, he'd be able to shut the machine down from there. If not, he'd have to shut it down manually from the room with the machine. Luckily, even if there was a small malfunction, it wouldn't be a huge disaster. At worse, a small electric fire might start, but the sprinkler system would go on almost immediately if it sensed anything. However it was more likely that the machine would just short out and become irreparable. So, they'd be set back a few weeks' progress. Nothing that was too terrible.

Everything was going well as he watched the screen as the power output increased, "So far, so good." He said absently.

"With this machine regulating the Ener-D like never before, we're able to save the energy that has to be used for the reaction and reuse it!" Zigzix exclaimed, pleased with what he was seeing.

"You're a genius, Professor Fudo," Hachiro commented. "Fifty-five percent and rising and still steady. Sixty-three, seventy-one, seventy-seven, seventy-nine, eighty-two…"

"Eighty-five, eighty-nine, ninety," the former Signer continued off of him.

As the power rose to ninety-two, the overload warning began to flash on the computer's screen. Yusei hurriedly began to work the controls to shut down the machine before it completely backfired. The controls began to spark, shocking him as he tried to shut the machine down. He hastily ran out of the control room to the testing ground, where sparks were also surrounding the machine and manual shut down.

The dark-haired man ducked as a stray spark almost hit him. He quickly and cautiously made his way to the control panel, reeling back as he got shocked again. He ignored another shock as he opened the panel door and pulled the level that cut the power. The sparks and power from the machine began to slow down as it shut down. Another electrical shock, a powerful one, from the panel struck him as he shut the door and sent him across the room.

His head hit the wall hard, and his world went black.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yusei's eyes shot open as he remembered hitting his head and losing his memory. He sat up, looking around his surroundings, and finding himself in a hospital bed.

"Akiza!" He exclaimed, remembering his fiancée's situation. She'd had to live with him while he'd had amnesia for the last week! He pulled the sheets from the hospital bed back and rushed into the hallway, getting the attention of nurses and doctors as he threw the door of the room open, "Someone get me Akiza!"

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369:** Unfortunately, the last chapter is the last one. But I hope you all enjoyed those series of sweet flashbacks because I enjoyed writing them. **;**]

So...before I go onto my review request and my promise to update when I can or soon, I have a little competition for everyone.

That book I mentioned in my before-chapter author note. It's _Les Miserables_. As you read, it's **1,463** pages long. Here's my proposition for you all. I'm determined to get through the book before my senior year and preferably before February. So, I have a little competition that I'm doing in my real life, and I'd like to bring it to my readers on FanFiction.

If you have a prediction of how long it'll be before I finish it, please let me know. I'd preferably prefer an actual date though, i.e. September 30th, 2012. That was just an example. When I finish it, whose ever guess is closest to my finish date or right on the money will get a one-shot of your choice. By that, I mean you tell me what I want to see, and I write it.

However **there are** some restrictions: **No yaoi, yuri, incest, abuses, addictions, _or_ mature content**.

Let me know in a review or PM your guess and wish me luck in getting through _Les Miserables_! And getting through my school play without breaking character by laughing! Only a few weeks from showtime!

So please be kind and please review! I'll try to update when I can!**;**]


	4. Chapter 4

**AnimeKiwi369:** Here's the final chapter of _"Try to Remember"_. Sorry it took awhile to update. I've been busy with homework, the play, which opens Friday, writing, fighting some slight writer's block, and trying to get through _Les Miserables_. Almost to page 400!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! That would be: **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, **The Queen of Water**, **DGMSilverAirHead03**, **Seeker Heart**, **LumineNightshade35**, **FiringShootingStar**, **Swiftflame**, and **RobotFish**. And thank you to our anonymous reviewers **PDS** and **Guest** (**x2**).

I honestly didn't think this story would get so popular! I really appreciate what you've done for the story. **:**]

Anyway, thank you again. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline and brief or mentioned OCs.

Please enjoy the final chapter of _"Try to Remember"_! **:**)

* * *

Try to Remember

Chapter 4

Akiza groggily forced her eyes open as she heard the shrill telephone break the silence in the apartment. She sleepily reached over for the handheld phone that resided on the Yusei's bedside table. If he didn't have amnesia and was still sleeping with her, he would have gotten it while she took more time to wake up. But he was sleeping in the living room on the couch or in his recliner; at least he should have been. The redhead grabbed the phone, bringing it back over to where she was lying with the dark-haired man's pillow clutched to her chest. She looked from the clock, which read half past three, to caller ID on the phone.

The hospital.

Why was the hospital calling her? And so late at night? Was something wrong with one of her patients? Nothing had been wrong with any of them when she had left that evening. Maybe a new patient with critical injuries had come in and they needed to go in for surgery? Or was it possible that Yusei had gone out and ended up in an accident? Oh, she hoped that wasn't it! He was already hurt enough with the amnesia!

And she already had enough to worry about. She had to worry about with her fiancé's not getting his memory back and having to most likely cancel the wedding. Then there was the baby, too. She was going to start showing within the next few weeks. She was going to have to explain to the cobalt-eyed man that she was pregnant with his child. He was going to be shocked to say the least, since he didn't remember _that_ night. She hoped he was able to get his memory before the baby came; she didn't want their child to be illegitimate because their father lost his memory and they couldn't get married until he recovered it.

Akiza slowly answered the phone and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Akiza," her friend and fellow doctor, Trina Okurna, said, "you need to get down here to the hospital right away. Yusei was in an accident."

"Is he all right?" She asked frantically as she sat up.

"He has some bruising on his shoulders and upper arms, and he had a very minor concussion. He's fine otherwise, but he's asking for you," the woman on the other line told her. "He said he wanted you, his fiancée."

"I'll be there right away," she replied, getting up from the bed, and hanging up before her friend could say anything else.

The psychic slipped on a pair of shoes and threw on her robe, not bothering to change from her long light pink nightgown. She hastily ran her fingers through her hair as a way to brush it as she headed out of the apartment. She hurriedly started her car, speeding from the apartment complex. She had to hurry. Yusei was asking for her. He was asking for her! Did that mean he remembered?!

She hoped he had regained his memories! And by the way her co-worker had sounded, that might be the case! She wanted that to be the case. She missed her fiancé so much. She didn't think she could go another night without sleeping next to him or telling him she loved him or letting him know she was pregnant. A thousand of similar thoughts ran through her head as she raced towards the hospital, screeching to a halt in her normal parking space. She ran into the lobby, knowing she looked as frantic as she felt.

"Where's Yusei?!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands on the desk of the evening clerk, a young woman named Rinah.

"He's upstairs, Dr. Izinski. Room 439," the young woman replied, startled by her superior's harried behavior.

"Thank you!" She replied, hastily making her way upstairs to her soon-to-be-husband's recovery room.

The light in the room was on and the dark-haired man lying in the hospital bed. She could see a thin layer of gauze around his forehead as he rested against the pillows. He looked tired with his eyes closed. But it didn't seem like he was completely asleep. He heard her footsteps and opened his eyes, looking over at her. His eyes met hers, and she could see the recognition in his eyes. He remembered her! Yusei had his memories back!

Her Yusei was back….

"Yusei…" she breathed, her eyes starting to water. She closed her eyes and looked backed him. She smiled tearfully at him and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him, "Yusei!"

Akiza cried into his neck as she pushed him down onto the bed. His arms went around her waist, holding her tightly as she let out her tears. She had missed feeling the warmth of his arms around her. She kissed his neck as she cried. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder as his hand stroked her hair. She didn't let go of him as her tears ceased, though she still trembled. The dark-haired man gently lifted his head to kiss her cheek. She pulled back from him, pressing her lips against his. A week's worth of emotions came pouring out as she continued to kiss him.

"Yusei, I missed you so much…" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Akiza, I'm so sorry," he told her, drying her tears with his fingers.

She took his hand in hers, holding it to her cheek, "I'm just so glad you're okay. You're back. That's all I care about now."

"But I forgot the last sixteen years. I didn't remember that I loved you and always have," he replied quietly. "How could I forget how much I love you?"

"It was amnesia, Yusei," she responded softly. "It makes people forget so much. Like I said, all that matters is you're back. And that you're all right." She placed another kiss on his cheek, tangling her fingers in his hair. She gently caressed his head, feeling another bump on the back of it.

He winced at the pain in the back of his head, "I need to stop hitting my head." He chuckled slightly.

"You know you have a minor concussion, right?" The redhead inquired, removing her hands from the back of his head and brushing his hair from his eyes a little.

"I think that's what I was told," he said, chuckling again.

"Well, you do," she told him, ignoring his nonchalance about the subject. "And you apparently you have some bruising on your shoulders, but you're fine otherwise."

"As long as I can remember how much I love you, I'll always be fine," He commented.

Akiza kissed his lips again, "I love you so much, Yusei."

He wrapped his arms around her again, "I love you, too, Akiza."

_**That Afternoon**_

Yusei let out a contented sigh as he sat down on the mattress in his and his fiancée's apartment. He'd been discharged from the hospital an hour ago, and it felt good to be back home. He let out a brief moan as he lied back on the bed, his arms behind his head. Akiza chuckled as she came over to bed after putting her jacket in the closet. After she rushed to him that morning, she'd gone home to change into something decent before returning to the hospital for his release. She sat down next to him on the bed, placing her hand on his abdomen. She spread her fingers on his stomach before trailing her hand up to his chest.

The redhead lied down beside him on her side, curling up next to him, "Oh, Yusei, I missed this so much."

He turned onto his side to face her, "I did, too. I'm still sorry for what I had to put you through, Akiza."

She leaned forward and lightly kissed his brow, "It's all right, Yusei. Everything's set straight again. We're together again."

"I know," he said, putting a hand on her waist, gently rubbing her side. "I just feel bad about worrying you like I did."

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a small smile. The brown-eyed woman held the dark-haired man's hand with both of hers as she sat up, remembering something very important she had to tell him.

He looked at her a little confused and sat up as well, "Akiza?"

She held his hand to her heart, making him blush ever so slightly, "Yusei," she started, looking up at him, a light shining in her eyes, "I have something very important to tell you."

Yusei tilted his head a little, "What is it, Akiza?"

Akiza leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his, pressing her hands against his chest. She brought her mouth near her fiancé's ear, "Yusei, I'm pregnant."

The dark-haired man's eyes widened as she pulled away from him. He lightly gripped her arms, looking from her abdomen to her face, which held a gentle smile. He smiled brightly and pinned her against the bed, pressing his lips against hers, "That's wonderful, Akiza. We're going to be parents."

"Yes," she told him, gazing softly at him, "and in a week, we'll be married, too."

He chuckled and kissed her again.

_**A Week Later—Evening**_

Yusei lightly traced circles on his _wife's_ stomach as they lied in bed as newlyweds. As Mr. and Mrs. Fudo. The wedding couldn't have gone better. Everyone they knew and cared about was there, happy for the new couple. The psychic had looked absolutely gorgeous in her floor-length, strapless wedding dress with red bodice. Her hair had been put up in an elegant bun with a couple pieces of her bangs hanging loose beneath her veil. Hideo had walked her down the aisle, giving him a reassuring and approving smile as he did so.

The ceremony had been absolutely perfect as they stood at the altar. The vows they had exchanged had been full of love as they looked lovingly into one another's eyes. And their uniting kiss had been the sweetest they'd ever shared as they became husband and wife. They could both still hear the applause and cheers from their friends and family as they were announced as Yusei and Akiza Fudo.

The wedding reception couldn't have gone better either. It had been years since they'd seen their friends. It was so good to see all of them, even if it was only for the wedding, reception, and day before. Everyone had been doing so well. Though it was a little strange seeing everyone after so long, but it was nice to be able to see everyone without imminent danger approaching. Most of their friends were in relationships, and some were even married! A couple of them were even parents!

Jack hadn't changed after all those years. He was doing well on the pro circuit and wasn't going to be giving it up any time soon. Although he hadn't been in a relationship, he was talking to Carly, who was now a successful reporter, during much of the reception. The reporter still had a thing for the blonde duelist, and the now-married couple wondered if the violet-eyed man still felt the way he did about her during the war with the Dark Signers.

He, as most of their friends did, had toasted a long, happy life for them. Jack had even said that when the team went their separate ways, he wondered how long it would be before the two found each other again. He was glad for them though. Like everyone was.

Both Yusei and Akiza had been surprised when they saw the twins. It had been so long since they had seen Leo and Luna. They looked so different. They weren't the two young kids they'd parted with. The silly, protective brother had grown into a matured—well, somewhat—young man who was a skilled duelist. He had started on the pro circuit a few years ago and was doing very well. His sister had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, who was still very caring and studying to be a first grade teacher.

Both the twins had brought along dates to the wedding. Leo had brought a cut brunette named Majorie, while Luna had brought a tall blonde named Daniel. It seemed that the two were in solid relationships, by how much they spent with their dates.

The newlyweds had been extremely surprised when they saw Crow. The ginger was still the grinning duelist they knew. But they were both surprised to see that the woman he'd brought to the wedding, was another guest. The woman he'd gone with was the psychic's college roommate who had lived in New Domino! It was pure coincidence that the ginger had met the burgundy-haired doctor's friend, who coincidentally went by Dove. She was petite with thick curly platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The bird-named couple had been going out for two years and had been living together for the last year. They were also surprised to see the ginger's arm in a cast and sling since he'd needed surgery on his shoulder after dislocating it for the umpteenth time.

However, those facts weren't what shocked Yusei and Akiza the most. What surprised them the most was the fact that Crow and Dove had gotten engaged a couple of months ago! They were even planning to move to New Domino City, since the blond had gotten a transfer to New Domino General as well, and the ginger was planning on leaving the pro circuit to go back to the New Domino police force. Though they had had a bit of a rough patch before the ginger proposed, they were very happy to be together. They were even happier to be able to see the dark-haired scientist and burgundy-haired doctor get married though.

It had been good to see Kalin again. He hadn't changed much since the years the cobalt-eyed man had seen him. The psychic hadn't known him all that well, but knew he was dear to her now-husband and was glad to see him in good health. He was still residing in Satisfaction Town; he had taken care of Nico and West until they were fully grown, but was living by himself. However, he and Misty were in a long distance relationship, but she visited him often when she wasn't at a photo shoot. The former Dark-Signer was glad to see his friend and the woman he loved together.

It was also nice to see Sherry again. She was mostly living in France, dueling professionally there, but came to New Domino and Japan often enough. She was glad to see both the former Signers happy. From the first moment she'd met them, she'd known they were secretly in love with one another. The French duelist was happy as well, even though she wasn't seeing anyone.

There had been a good number of other people that had come, but there weren't so many people that the wedding was huge. It had been a nice, intimate wedding with the people they knew and loved. Everything had been just perfect.

So now Yusei and Akiza were lying in their bed on their wedding night. They were just lying in bed in what they wore to bed, just enjoying being together. The psychic started to play with her husband's hair, snapping him out of his thoughts. She moved a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing contentedly.

"I don't think I've ever been happier, Yusei," she whispered, smiling at him. "I'm so glad we're married."

He smiled gently back, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I feel the same way, Akiza. And we have more than just each other."

She pressed her cheek to his, "Mmmhmm. Can you believe it, Yusei? We'll actually be parents in a few months." She kissed his cheek, "I don't even care that we conceived before we were husband and wife. I'm just happy we're married now, and that I can have your baby."

"I'm still glad my memories came back before our wedding," he admitted. "That way I could be with you and _our_ baby."

She nodded, "I'm glad about that too. But you have to stop feeling bad about it."

"Believe me, I'm trying," he told her, pulling up the blankets around them a little more. "It just feels weird being unable to remember how much I care about you."

Akiza looked at him sympathetically, "I know you do." She laughed a little, "It's kind of funny. First we were trying to get you remember and now we're trying to make you forget about the amnesia."

He chuckled a little, "I guess that is kind of funny." The dark-haired man leaned forward a little and kissed his wife's lips softly, "Good night, Akiza."

She closed her eyes and kept her arms around him as she began falling asleep, "Good night, Yusei."

"Love you," he told her.

"Love you, too," she replied, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Yusei laid awake as his wife softly fell asleep, still curled up next to him. He was glad she had stayed next to him during his bout with amnesia. Someone else might have walked out, leaving him to figure things out by himself. However she loved him enough to stay with him and help him. Yes, he was a lucky man. He knew he was going to be enjoying this. Not just their marriage. But everything that came with it.

As long as Akiza was with him, Yusei knew he could make it through anything.

"Mrs. Fudo," he whispered, lightly kissing her brow, "I am a lucky man."

"I'm lucky, too," she breathed, half-asleep. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Akiza," he told her quietly.

"Go to sleep, Yusei," she whispered tiredly to him amused.

Yusei knew they would both sleep well that night. And every night that would follow.

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369:** A little mushy, perhaps, but I'd prefer to call it romantic. And it's kind of understandable since they'd without each other for a week. But I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I really wanted to put that little bit at the end mainly because I thought it was pretty cute. **:**]

So, once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read this and enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this for you guys, and I'm glad you guys enjoy what I put out there. I hope my other stories can do the same for you guys!

Tonight I will also be updating my other two current stories, _"Second War" _and _"Through Bird's Eyes"_ in addition to completing my update of this.

Once again, _**thank you so much** _to everyone who read this! I'll see you all next time! **:**)


End file.
